


How To Get A Norse God Drunk

by nibblechops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Daddy Issues, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki, M/M, One Shot, Sad Loki, Sad Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Tony wouldn't be able to get him drunk on Midgardian spirits but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let Tony try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get A Norse God Drunk

It started out with Tony’s first offer of a drink. After all it was him who had offered to share one with him it only seemed fair that a year later that he should live up to have a drink with the Norse god. It was scotch, the strongest one he owned and even Tony could feel the burn of that one going down his throat but it seemed that it had no effect on Loki. So one drink turned into two and two drinks turned into a few. Once Tony could feel himself getting tipsy he looked over to Loki who was still downing it as if it was water and that  
was when the brain wave hit him.

From that moment onwards the pub crawls started and they would spend night after night trailing all the way through New York, from club to club trying to get Loki pissed. Each time they would go in and order the two strongest drinks that they served and in turn they would down them, the strength of the alcohol being tested against Loki. Time after time Loki would just down them and more often than not he would end up dragging an extremely drunk Tony Stark back to the tower. It was the start of their budding friendship and it continued for several months before the other members caught onto what they were doing.  
It was Steve who found out first, he had seen Loki dragging Tony back up to his room at around five thirty in the morning and even he had to do a double take. He had given Loki a quizzed look to which Loki had just replied with a yawn and a promise of explaining themselves later on. 4 hours of sleep later they were both laid on the sofa with Tony nursing a horrific hangover when Steve asked them about it. Loki explained the situation (he whispered it to avoid pissing Tony off further) and for once, at least to Tony, Cap had a good idea. Both Loki and Tony knew that the serum that was given to Cap should have made him immune to the effects of alcohol but it seemed that actually that wasn’t quite right.

Cap had explained to the boys how Natasha and him talked about it once they had both moved into the tower. He had made a bet with her that she wouldn’t be able to get him drunk. For two months he and Natasha had spent every night drinking the strongest spirits the world had to offer until bam Everclear. Steve explained how after around three bottles even he could feel the effects of it and even Natasha fucking Romanoff couldn’t drink that shit straight. Usually it took around 12 bottles for him to get to the stage of being a paralytic drunk. This news brought a new fire to Tony’s eyes and before Steve could even walk out of the room again Tony had ordered 50 bottles.  
3 days later Tony announced to everyone that he had bought 50 bottles of Everclear and it was time to get Loki drunk. The looks he got from everyone were a mixture of ‘what?’ and ‘are you fucking crazy?’. Everyone had gathered in the main sitting room waiting for the games to start and the anticipation was building ever since the rest of the team found out that even this could get good old Captain Rodgers drunk. The first bottle was cracked open and handed to Loki, he brought the bottle up to his nose and smelt it. To his senses it didn’t actually smell strong although he wasn’t about to voice his opinions to the rest of the team. Instead Loki brought the bottle to his lips, shut his eyes and downed the entire thing. 

When he re-opened them he saw the Avengers giving him hopeful looks but instead of saying anything Loki stood up from his chair walked to the kitchen counter and back to his seat again. He sat down and looked up at Tony who just picked up the empty bottle threw it at a wall yelling “HOW THE FUCK IS THIS NOT FUCKING WORKING!” Everyone else left the room leaving Tony and Loki to themselves feeling a little bit deflated that again the plan to get Loki drunk failed. Loki guided them back to Tony’s room along with another two bottles of the stuff. They both sat down on Tony’s bed, Tony saw a little smirk flash across Loki’s face before the words, and “Fancy drowning your sorrows” left his mouth. The first glass hurt, obviously he had mixed it with a fuck ton of lemonade but it still burnt, although he carried on drinking.

It was obvious Tony was drunk but as far as Loki was concerned they aren’t in the public eye why ruin the fun. So it only made sense for them to have silly ‘drunken’ confessions even if Tony was the only drunk one. It started out innocent with your simple ‘hehe Lokes do you know just how many of your t-shirts I’ve nicked hahahA’ and even Loki couldn’t be mad when Tony just turned into a fit of giggles. But it obviously wouldn’t be drunken Tony without the slip of the tongue; so Loki could honestly say that he was shocked when Tony calmed down and announced with a grin “Y’know Lokes and I say this honestly, as a bisexual guy, you are damn fine, like seriously you are fucking hot”. Loki took a moment to figure out a response after the initial shock before replying “Thank you Stark and I am fairly sure you know that you are an attractive man too, however you do seem to be extremely intoxicated so it seems to be time to call it a night.”With that said Loki reached over Tony turned out the lights and whispered a soft goodnight in his ear.  
Around six months had passed since the last time Tony had attempted to get Loki drunk and during that time the two men had acquired a prize off Natasha (which was mainly for Loki) for surviving a spirit even Rogers couldn’t take. She had given them two glasses with the logos of her favorite Russian vodka’s on; they were only used for special occasions. Also during that time Loki and Tony had finally got together to which Clint had shouted “hah bitchez you guys fucking owe me I called this shit” which was pretty much the same as ‘yeah man that’s cool’. Even Thor was okay with it much although to be honest in Tony’s opinion Thor didn’t look like he gave a shit. Although it didn’t matter, Tony was with Loki if you didn’t like that fact you’d have to deal with it.

It was a few weeks later when Loki admitted that he had gotten Thor to bring down enough Asgardian alcohol for him to actually get drunk. Tony’s eyes lit up with mischief at the idea of finally getting Loki drunk but unlike last time he didn’t tell the others they locked themselves in Tony’s lab. They were sat in the comfiest and least oil covered place they could find and put the two vodka glasses on the table. As the first drink was poured Tony had to admit his surprise at the calmness of Loki after all he was completely buzzing with excitement. Tony watched as the god picked up his glass and downed it, slightly wincing at the burning sensation it brought to his throat. Loki looked across at a speechless Tony Stark before he nodded in the direction of the other glass asking “Are you gonna drink that?” Tony shook his head to say no and instead grabbed some of his scotch and drank that while Loki kept on downing the Asgardian spirit. They were both around 12 drinks in when they turned into fits of giggles.

It sort of felt like everything was right in the world for Tony after all the sole reason they became friends was because Tony wanted to get Loki drunk. Now, now he had succeeded and was in a stable relationship with a Norse god and he couldn’t be happier. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the moment but ultimately Tony had still turned round to Loki and whispered, “I love you, you know that don’t you, that I absolutely bloody love you” and with that being said they curled up in each other’s arms and slept.  
The next morning Loki was the first one to gain consciousness and immediately cringed at the brightness of the room and closed his eyes once more before letting out an exasperated sigh. Upon hearing the distressed sound Loki was making Tony wrapped his arms around him and chuckled. Nuzzling his head into Loki’s neck “I meant what I said last night you know, I do truly love you Lo”. Tony felt Loki’s body go completely stiff in his arms before the god wriggled out of Tony’s grip. Loki started to shake his head slowly at first before shaking frantically tears racing down his cheeks. A muttered “You’re lying” came from across the room. Tony just stopped only now realizing the extent of pain Loki’s childhood had brought him. Of course Tony knew he knew and could understand everything Loki thought about himself and he wished he so badly wished that he didn’t have to think of Loki as one of the same. His beautiful Loki. Loki allowed Tony to wrap his arms around him while he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks; it was a pointless effort they weren’t stopping. “Lokes tell me what happened, please let me help” his walls were crumbling as years of sorrow came to the front of his mind. He looked up at Tony with completely dull and dead eyes a broken whisper of “Okay”. Loki sat opposite Tony and told him of the first time it had happened, he explained how Odin would often take Thor out on trips for days on end while leaving Loki back in the palace often in the company of a nanny due to the pressure put on Frigga when ever Odin left the palace for a period of time. Loki spoke of hiding in the shadows to avoid being detected and ridiculed due to his choice of wanting to learn the craft of a maiden. He told Tony about all of the times at the high table when Odin tried to big Thor up he would just glare at Loki as if daring him to speak. He told Thor that even his invitations to the Royal Dinners stopped and how the majority of Asgard had forgotten who he even was. 

“None of that could have prepared me for his lowest blow though; he told me when I was 15 and Thor almost 17 that there would never be a time when he would think of me as one of his sons. He spat in my face called me unworthy, he-he he ripped chunks of my hair out Tony he threw me on the floor and beat me and if that wasn’t enough, he disguised me as one of the prisoners who had been responsible for numerous child murders took away my magic and put me in the middle of Asgard. He sewed my lips shut so I couldn’t speak and allowed the people of Asgard to-t-to” Loki sobbed into Tony’s chest allowing Tony to stroke his hair to help him calm down. “Tony they beat me they cut me they attempted to kill me the only thing that stopped them was the enchantment put in me by Odin incase Thor noticed my lack of presence.” 

Tony was completely and utterly horrified allowing tears of his own to stream down his face gathering in his beard. He hugged Loki tighter as if trying to hold him together. He knew the pain not on that scale but he knew what it was like to feel unworthy, ignored and useless in reality Howard Stark was a bastard to everyone else he could do no wrong. “Loki, Lokes, Lo please look at me, atta boy, I love you okay no matter what that fucking dick wad said you are worthy and I love you with all my heart and more. Shit Loki I am so sorry I’m so sorry I love you I love you I love you” the words came out in a jumble but Loki squeezed him tighter showing he understood everything his said. Loki leant his head upwards gently connecting his and Tony’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you too, just please don’t leave me I don’t, I can’t handle being alone again.” 

That day was never spoken of again but everyone could tell something had changed between the two of them and hopefully it was for the better.


End file.
